


Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

by pennysparkle



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like it when you touch me,” Sanji had confessed the night before, and if this was anything to go by, Zoro had taken those words to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth fic in a week of daily drabbles I'm doing with [Ivy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethe_pulse/). Today, we chose from [this](http://blanketfort.uninhibited.net/fics/kink/kink.html) list of paraphilias, and I picked haptephilia (becoming extremely aroused by being touched). Title snagged from the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack, because I wanted to (and because Ivy encouraged me to).

"I like it when you touch me," Sanji had confessed the night before, and if this was anything to go by, Zoro had taken those words to heart. His fingers dragged up Sanji's stomach to his chest, and ghosted over his left nipple on the way to his shoulder. All the nerves in Sanji's skin flared to life under that touch. It was a strange feeling, like electricity coursing through his blood even as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

The touch was firm and persistent as it moved down his bicep, touched the pale inside of his elbow, drifted along his forearm to his wrist, and ended at his palm. There Zoro brushed his fingertips down each of Sanji's fingers, starting from the pinky and moving to the thumb.

Sanji's cock twitched, a strand of precome dripping off to pool on his belly. He took in a shaky breath and let it back out.

So far tonight, Zoro had not kissed him. He had not touched Sanji's cock. He had done nothing but put his hands on all the innocuous parts of Sanji's body - long, lingering touches that had started from after dinner and slowly escalated until this very moment, with Sanji laying naked on the floor of the crow's nest while Zoro sat fully-clothed beside him.

The fingers drew away, then returned on Sanji's right arm. Once again they repeated the process, sliding from bicep to elbow to forearm to wrist before the light brushes of fingertips against his hand picked up again.

"I wonder if you could come just like this," Zoro said, idly tracing lines across Sanji's palm.

Sanji said nothing. His stomach hitched a little at the thought of Zoro doing this until he came, and he had to shut his eyes, overwhelmed by both the sight and the thought.

Zoro's fingers disappeared, then his hands drew up both of Sanji's sides at once, ending over his shoulders. He squeezed them briefly, then brushed his fingers along Sanji's neck, curved around his jawbone, slid past his ears and curled through his hair.

Wanting only to feel, Sanji kept his eyes closed. The hands went away momentarily, then rested back on his legs. They were still for only a few seconds, until one drifted up and Sanji felt the pad of Zoro's finger slide up the length of his cock.

A moan was shaken from his throat, and he forced himself not to buck his hips up. He nearly swallowed his tongue when Zoro's hand wrapped fully around his cock, and he'd only given it a few strokes before Sanji was coming, shuddering and overwhelmed.

Zoro gave him several minutes to calm down before he touched Sanji once more, but still Sanji's cock twitched, trying to get hard again, and he groaned in pain at the overstimulation.

"Good?" Zoro asked, removing his hands.

Sanji nodded, opening his eyes at last. Zoro was staring down at him, and in seeing Sanji's eyes wide and shocked but not pained, seemed to believe him. He nodded to himself, and sat back.

At the very least, he didn't seem to be weirded out by it, and Sanji guessed that was lucky. He smiled a little as he sat up and crowded Zoro down to the floor.

"Your turn."


End file.
